dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ji Chang Wook
Perfil thumb|250px|Ji Chang Wook *'Nombre:' 지창욱 / Ji Chang Wook *'Profesión: '''Actor, actor de musicales, modelo, cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' * '''Lugar de nacimiento:' Anyang, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 180 cm *'Peso: '''65 kg *'Signo zodiacal: Cáncer *'Agencia: 'Glorious Entertainment Dramas *Healer (KBS2, 2014-2015) *Secret Love (DRAMAcube, 2014) *Empress Ki (MBC, 2013-2014) *Five Fingers (SBS, 2012) *Bachelor's Vegetable Store (Channel A, 2011) *Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) *Smile, Dong Hae (KBS1, 2010) *Hero (MBC, 2009) *The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House (KBS2, 2009) *You Are Very Good (KBS2, 2008) Programas de Televisión * Running Man (episodios 211- 212) (2014) Temas para Dramas *"I'll Protect You" tema para Healer (2015) * '''"To the Butterfly" tema para Empress Ki (2014 *'"Fills My Heart"' tema para Five Fingers (2012) Películas *Two Constables (2015) * How to Use Guys with Secret Tips (2013), cameo *Death Bell 2 (2010) *Sleeping Beauty (2007) Musicales *'2014-2015:' "The Days" *'2013:' "Jack the Ripper" *'2013:' "The Days" *'2013:' "Brothers were brave" *'2010:' "Thrill Me" *'2007:' "Fire and Ice" Anuncios *'2012:' LabSeries *'2011:' Googims Company *'2011:' Nong Shim Chapagetti Chajang Noodles *'2009:' Lotte Chilsung Tropicana *'2009:' Shinhan Financial Group *'2008:' SKT "T Cash" Vídeos Musicales *SPEED - "It's Over" (2013) *SPEED - "That's My Fault" (2013) *K.Will - "I Need You" (2012) *T-ara - "Lovey Dovey" (2012) *T-ara - "Cry, Cry" (2011) *Young Gun & Park Ji Yeon - "I Have To Let You Go" (2010) *Younha - "Broke Up Today" (2009) *Lena Park Feat Dynamic Duo - "Are You Ready" (2007) Reconocimientos *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio al Actor Popular por Healer *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' Premio a la Mejor Pareja con Park Min Young por Healer *'2013 MBC Drama Awards:' A la Excelencia,Actor de Drama de Producción Especial por Empress Ki *'2013 7th The Musical Awards:' Newcomer Actor por musical "The Days" *'2011 KBS Drama Awards:' A la Excelencia, Actor de Drama Diario por Smile, Dong Hae *'2011 SBS Drama Awards:' Premio Nueva estrella por Warrior Baek Dong Soo Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Shinsung High School **Universidad de Dankook: Teatro y Cine (Master en Artes Escénicas) *'Debut:' 2007 en la película "Sleeping Beauty". * Eligió a Ha Ji Won como su mujer ideal sobre Song Hye Kyo. * Se considera el manager de Ha Ji Won debido a que cuido mucho de ella. * Le tiene miedo a las montañas rusas. * En la transmisión del 3 de enero de “Entertainment Relay” de KBS2TV, la estrella apareció en el segmento por el Año Nuevo llamado “Estrellas que brillarán en el 2015”: **Durante la entrevista, Ji Chang Wook reveló que colgar de cables y brincar de lugares altos no es tan simple como parece, y que las escenas de acción han desafiado verdaderamente su fortaleza mental. Él dijo: “Honestamente, da miedo. Antes de brincar, varios pensamientos pasan por mi mente. Qué tal si un cable se rompe, ¿cuánto me lastimaré si caigo?…”.Y agregó:“Sin embargo, está bien porque recibí mi paga. Y también tengo a mi doble Kyung Sub...” ;el actor agradeció a su doble de acción y provocó risas por su comentario. * Mostró humildad a pesar de que su drama, protagonizado por él y Ha Ji Won, tuviera un alto nivel de audiencia. * Él ya era un Flower Boy incluso en el instituto. * So Hyun de 4Minute declaro ser fan del actor en el programa Y-STAR's 'Gourmet Road', (aka 'God of Food Road') * Reveló que en alguna ocasión dudó de sus capacidades actorales. * Recientemente, ha sido relacionado sentimentalmente con la actriz Park Min Young debido a la enorme química que tuvieron en Healer, aunque él ha desmentido tales rumores, diciendo que lo mismo le ocurrió con la actriz Ha Ji Won en Empress Ki. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Wikipedia Coreana *HanCinema * https://twitter.com/Jichangwook * Instagram Galería Ji Chang Wook.jpg Ji Chang Wook5.jpg Ji Chang Wook4.jpg Ji Chang Wook8.jpg Ji Chang Wook8.jpg Ji Chang Wook3.jpg Ji Chang Wook6.jpg Ji Chang Wook7.jpg Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo